


Intimacy

by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day one: Intimacy, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Other, Queercapwriting's Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week, sleepy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair/pseuds/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: My submission for tumblr's Queercapwriting's Sanvers Week 2017.Contains a sleepy nb!Alex Danvers and cuddles.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains nb!Alex Danvers. If there are mistakes, let me know!

The air in the apartment was fresh, the breeze blowing in the aroma of fresh-cut grass and the scent of fresh salt water that wafted in from the ocean. The cool air whistled through the room and teased at Maggie’s hair, whipping it around for just a second before dying away, and leaving the room slightly cooler than it had before.  It was the perfect day for a sleepy cuddle session on the couch, or in bed, where Maggie and Alex now lay.

Maggie smiled as she put her chin against Alex’s breastbone, feeling the thick material of their sports bra through Alex’s tank top. It had been so hard to wrestle Alex into taking off their binder and putting on the sports bra for a nap.  Maggie didn’t know if the reluctance from Alex’s dysphoria today, or if it were just that the agent had hit 23 hours awake before finally crashing for a nap.

On a whim, Maggie lifted her hand up and stroked Alex’s cheek.  They let out a sigh and stirred slightly, turning their face into the touch of their girlfriend.

Alex brought one hand up to try and catch Maggie’s hand, though they missed and instead gently hit their own nose.  Maggie slapped one hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing and waking the agent. A brief flash of worry ripped through her at the thought of Alex awakening from their much-needed nap, but Alex simply wrinkled their nose.  They moved their arm so that it lay above their head, letting out a sigh as they settled into sleep again.

Maggie loved moments like these, when she got to be as close to Alex as possible, when she got to just watch Alex sleep and dream.  They were so different than the moments when Alex was awake and jumping from subject to subject, from job to job, and from thought to thought.  There weren’t many times that Maggie and Alex both had the same days off, and had the mindset to just relax instead of do everything they possibly could in their days off. 

_God, they look so peaceful_ , Maggie thought as she took in Alex’s sleeping form.  Dating someone fresh off the boat and still discovering themselves was something that she normally avoided as a definite rule.  But then Alex Danvers had appeared in her life, and now that Maggie had Alex, she never wanted to let them go.

She wanted to lay here in this bed with them for forever, protecting Alex from the horrors of the outside world and the memories of Cadmus and their own father. Maggie wanted to let Alex sleep as long as they needed, without ever having to wake them.

Unfortunately, if Alex wanted to sleep tonight, Maggie would need to wake them soon.  It was a job she absolutely detested, but a necessary evil.

Maggie stroked Alex’s cheek again, stretching up to press a gentle kiss against their lips.  She drew away a moment later and placed an arm on Alex’s chest, watching as their chest rose and fell steadily.  After a moment, Maggie stretched up again and pressed a kiss to Alex’s nose.  Alex wrinkled their nose and let out a small sigh as they slowly began to surface.

“Alex, babe,” Maggie whispered as they pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips.  “It’s time to wake up.”

“Hmmm?” Alex hummed, turning their face back to the pillow.  They furrowed their brow, creating a deep crease between them.  Maggie pressed another kiss to Alex’s lips as they sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable enough to slip back into sleep.

“Alex, babe, it’s almost noon,” Maggie explained as she reached a hand up and stroked the spot between Alex’s eyebrows, trying to get the crease to release. 

“Mmmmm,” Alex moaned.  “No.  Tired.”

“I know you are, baby.  You were up for 23 hours straight.  But if you want to sleep tonight, you need to wake up.”

Alex sighed, mouth opening as they began to drift again.  Maggie couldn’t help but smile at them, wondering if there was any chance she could let Alex get just another hour, just enough to get them coherent. 

Maggie quickly decided against it.  Even if she gave them another hour, Maggie knew that Alex would be just as bleary and incoherent as they were now.  So she pressed on, this time gently kissing around Alex’s face, starting with their forehead and then moving down their face, leaving gentle butterfly-like kisses to their skin.

By the time Maggie had reached Alex’s nose, their eyes had slid open, just enough for Maggie to know that she had succeeded in bringing them into the world of the living.

“Hi,” Maggie said simply, pulling back. She laid on Alex’s chest, chin resting on the hands that were placed on Alex’s breastbone.

“Hi,” Alex rasped back as they blinked sluggishly.  Maggie couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle as Alex used one hand to rub at their eyes while the other arm was thrown up above her head. 

“What?”

Maggie felt a shiver try to run its way down her back when she heard Alex’s adorable, sexy rasp. It only ever came out after Alex had been awoken from a nap or deep sleep, and she loved to hear it when her hard work at awakening Alex had come into fruition. Of course, she hated having to wake Alex, but the reward was nice.

“Just happy to see your handsome hazel eyes,” Maggie whispered back.  She rolled off Alex to lay on her left side, while resting on Alex’s right side.  She put her chin back on Alex’s semi-flat chest, knowing that if it became too uncomfortable, Alex would tell her. 

Alex hummed back, warm hazel eyes closing for just a moment before they slid open again. 

“I love you,” they murmured through a yawn.

Maggie reached up and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips, feeling them smile when they connected. The two remained that way for a little while, just enjoying the other’s warmth as they rested in the warm afternoon sun, feeling the nice breeze whistle through the apartment.

“I love you too.”  


End file.
